Saitama’s Dragon Maid (Old)
by LilTub
Summary: Saitama’s life is pretty boring. He has no friends, he lives in a poor apartment, and he has became too strong. He gets no excitement from fighting monsters. But what if he meet a dragon that becomes his maid and makes his life not so boring? (This is a story I made on Wattpad. You could check it out there if you want)
1. Author’s Note

So yeah, this is a crossover I made on Wattpad, if you couldn't tell from the summary, and I just wanted to say that this is my first time writing like ever in my life so don't expect me to be the very best at writing. Also this crossover will only contain one OC, ONE, she is an enemy I made for Tohru and she will appear later in the story. Ok. My Wattpad profile username is @BigTele and that is all I wanted to say.


	2. Chapter 1

**You know, I should've done this last night. I had enough time to post these chapters at the same time. But my lazy ass decided to say no and then I started to fall asleep. At the morning, I felt like a fucking idiot for not doing a simple task. But whatever, hope you guys enjoy this.**

_'Thoughts'_  
"Speech"  
**And**  
**"YELLING FUCK"**  
**Alright that is all I want to say.**

**Enjoy**

**(Tohru's POV)**  
As I landed on the ground of this new world, I closed my eyes as I waited until I die from Gods sword on my back until I hear something coming to where I am. As I opened my eyes I see the creature I hate the most, A human, in weird yellow clothing. "Whoa, a dragon in real life, I didn't expect to see this here" the human said. The human said in front of my snout.

"What are you doing here human? Leave you insolent human or I will **DEVOUR** **YOU!" **I said to the human while roaring to his face. "Well, either way, I'm going to die too. Heh, how pathetic that the last being I meet is a human"

"Can you please stop talking like that, it sounds weird"

Huh? A human just told me to shut up? "Wha, why you"  
"And what's with the huge sword on your back? Do you want me to pull it out?" the human said, "Uh, Well..." as I said that, the human then climbs on my back, "HUH? Hey! You fool! If a human touches Gods sword, their minds will be torn apar..." "There, I took it out for you".

Did a human just took out Gods sword? A sword only God can hold in his hands!? "Well I guess I'll go back" the human said. "Wait human!? How in the world did you take out the sword!?" "Oh, well I just grabbed the sword and took it out like any normal person would do".

The human just grabbed it out of my back? It looks like he hasn't put any effort to taking it out!? This is getting weird. "Well I would like to say thank you for saving me. I was defeated in battle with the Gods, and escaped to this world. I imagine you removed that sword without getting your mind torn because you lack faith. I'm very grateful..." **"SHUT UP YOU DRAGON, SHORTEN IT TO 20 WORDS OR LESS" **the human said loudly towards me. "I deeply apologize. You did save me so I feel like I should return a favor. What is it you desire for me to do for you?" I said to the human.

"Hm? Well can you cook?" the human said. "Well I can in my human form. Let me show you my human form" I then cast a spell around my body, turning myself into a human. "Oh, so you are a girl" the human said. "Yes I am. Although I don't like using this spell, you did say if I can cook." I said waiting for the response from the human. "Well since you can cook. I guess I could make you my maid" the human said. "Then from now on I'll be your maid"

"But I don't want force a girl to be my maid. Are you sure you want be my maid?" the human said. "What!? Of course I do! It's the only way to repay for what you did!" "Yeah but don't you have anywhere to go?".

As the human said that, I realized that I could go back home. But I don't want to go back. "No, I don't have anywhere to go. I am lost. So please" I then grabbed his hand. "Can I please stay with you being your maid!?" **Sobs*. **Am I crying? It's been so long since I've had these emotions. The emotions of sadness.

"Well, alright fine. You can stay with me at my home" the human. "Thank you!" I joyfully said shaking his hand as I knew that I have a home with my savior. "Just make sure you come in the morning at my apartment in City Z. I am tired so I have to sleep". I then realized I forgot to introduce myself to my savior. "Wait. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tohru. What's your name master?"

"Saitama. Saitama is my name"


	3. Chapter 2

Enjoy

(N/A POV)

The sun rises over a city with people getting to work, going to school, and staying at home because they have no life like a piece of shit... Let's move on to the forest. In the forest, we see Tohru waking up, she stands on her gigantic limbs ready to fly away to meet her love.

As Tohru flies away, we go to saitama watching some television looking bored as he usually is. _'Man, i'm hoping something would happen. It's to boring here' _Saitama thought to himself. *Knock *Knock *Knock _'Hmm? Who could be knocking at the door?' _Saitama thought to himself while walking to the door. As he opens the door of his apartment, he sees Tohru in her dragon form.

(Saitama's POV)

"Hello?" I say as I opened the door. As I said that, I see a dragon in front of my apartment for some odd reason but I feel like I meet the dragon before. After an awkward stare between the dragon and me, the dragon has some type of weird red circle in front of its snout and turns into a girl in a maid outfit who looks familiar.

"Tada!" The dragon girl said out loud. _'Ok so there is a dragon, who is a girl. I think I remember meeting her at a forest when I was looking for some fruits since I sort of ran out of money. But what was her name? Was it Tong, Tang, Toho? Maybe it's Yoru? Eh. I'll just ask her' _"What's wrong saitama? Are you unpleasant with what I did just now?" The dragon lady said to me. "Oh, sorry. It's just that I forgot your name"

"EH!? What do you mean you forgot my name!? I told you yesterday, it was Tohru!" The dra.. Tohru said to me. " Woah. Calm down lady!.. Ahem. I mean Tohru. I'm sorry alright. I sometimes forget things like 'what groceries am I supposed to get?' or 'did I forget my money?'. It's something common for me. Or literally, anyone else" I said to Tohru.

"Sorry Saitama. I guess I did overreact to you forgetting my name" Tohru says to me. "Yeah. You pretty much did" I say to Tohru. "So are you going to let me in?" Tohru says to me. "Oh yeah, sure. Come in" I say as I invite Tohru to my apartment. "Your house is pretty small Saitama" Tohru says to me. "Yeah. It pretty much is. Also, this isn't a house. Its an apartment" I say to Tohru. "What's an apartment?" Tohru says to me.

"Well, an apartment is like a house but the space inside is small and you have to pay to stay" I say to Tohru while Tohru responds with an 'oh'. "So Saitama. Do you want me to cook you something" Tohru says to me. "Yeah sure but I don't know if I have enough food for you to cook something" I say to Tohru. "That's ok! I can cook you something else that isn't in your food storage!"

"Oh. What is it?" I say to Tohru. "Just wait and let me cook it for you Saitama! It's going to be the most delicious food you've ever tasted!" Tohru says to me. "Oh ok" I say to Tohru. _'Man I'm actually excited to taste what Tohru will cook for me'_

Few minutes later...

"Tada!" Tohru says out loud. "Umm. Tohru, what's this?" I question Tohru. "It's my cooked tail made out of love! Have a taste and tell me what you think of it" Tohru says to me. I then look to the cooked tail Tohru made for me. _'Hmm. The tail kind of looks good. But I have to ask where Tohru got this tail from. Well, here we go. Taste test' _I then took a bite out of the tail. _'Hmm. The tail isn't to bad. I sort of expected something to happ...'_

*Stomach Growl

_'Oh god. It kicked in. I have to ask her now' _I thought to myself. "Umm. Tohru, what was in that tail?" I question Tohru. "I put nothing in it. I just cooked you my tail" Tohru say to me. "WAIT. YOU COOKED YOUR TAIL AND FED IT TO ME?!" I question Tohru. "Eh? Yeah I did but I cooked it just for you! Please don't be mad at me Saitama!" Tohru says on her knees. "Sorry Tohru. I shouldn't have yelled at you" I apologized to Tohru.

"Look, just let me go to the bathroom and I'll go see what food I can find for you to cook us. Alright?" I say to Tohru. "Ok" Tohru replies sadly. _'Man. I kinda feel bad for hurting Tohrus feelings. It's also been a long time since I felt some sympathy for someone. I guess I have to make her happy somehow' _I think to myself.

"Ok Tohru. Once I come back. I guess I can do something to make you happy" I say to Tohru. "Really!?" Tohru says out loud. "Yeah. Ok so i'll be back. Just do what maids do like cleaning the whole apartment, washing clothes, cleaning dishes. You get the idea" I say to Tohru. "Ok Saitama! I will not disappoint you!" Tohru says. "OK. See ya" I say as I close the door and go out to look for food. _'Man. I hope Tohru doesn't mess anything up at my apartment'_

(Tohru's POV)

"Fufufufu. OK, all I have to do is do what maids do to make Saitama proud of me." I say to myself. "I guess i'll wash the clothes first and when i'm done with that. I'll put them outside to dry"

Few minutes later...

"There we go. Now I need to do is to put them outside to dry" I say walking to the outside of the apartment. But when I open the curtains, it was raining outside. "Dammit. It's raining outside, and with rain, Saitama's clothes won't dry. Oh I know! I'll just blast the clouds away with my magic" I say as I walk outside. I then looked up the sky and fired a beam out of my mouth which split the clouds apart. "There we go. No more rain to wet Saitama's clothes" I say.

(? POV)

As I was walking down the street trying to find a place to live. I see a beam fired towards the sky and I know whos beam it belonged to.

"So you're here too Lady Tohru"


	4. Chapter 3

Enjoy

(Saitama's POV)

_'Man, it sure is raining a lot today. I wasn't expecting this much rain. Shoot! Tohru can't even dry my clothes' _I think to myself wondering what Tohru would do. _'Eh, whatever. I imagine she would just use some type of weird magic to dry my clothes'_

*BOOM

"Huh?" I say as I turn my head towards where the sound came from. I see that the clouds split apart each other from one spot. There was only one person I think would do this. "Huh, I guess Tohru solved the problem in a different way" I say to myself. I turned around and see a really good discount on some vegetables and beef. "Aw heck yeah. A really good discount and it looks like I have enough money to buy some"

Few minutes later after buying food...

"Okay so since I got all the ingredients for Tohru. I guess the best thing to do is to go home" I say as I walk straight to home.

(Tohru's POV)

"Aaahhhhhhh. Im almost done with the cleaning. The only thing left to do is to hang Saitama's clothes" I say as I walk to Saitama's clothes. I then brought them inside with hangers. "Aaahhh ~Saitama. I hope You are proud of me. Hmmm. Saitama's sweater isn't clean enough. I guess the only solution to do is to lick the stains off" I say as I lick Saitama's sweater.

"Ok. What the Fu...

Time skip...

"Ok Tohru. I want to talk about how you do the laundry" Saitama says to me looking annoyed. "What? I'm doing nothing wrong. I cleaned your clothes just like you said a maid would do" I say to Saitama "That's not it Tohru. You licked my sweater" Saitama says. "But my saliva can remove stains!" I exclaimed. "Just do the laundry like any normal person would!" Saitama says.

"You know what Tohru. Lets just eat now, I brought some food for you to cook" Saitama says. "OK!" I exclaim.

The next day...

(Saitama's POV)

*Yawn

"Hmm?" I hummed. I look where the clock was and it was 8:00. I then looked where Tohru slept. (She was on the couch) "Oh, Tohru left. But where has she gone off to?" I question myself.

*Creaking door...

"Im back Saitama!" Tohru says happily. "Oh, hi Tohru. Where were you this morning?" I ask Tohru. "I was at the shopping district Saitama. The people there were nice I have to say" Tohru says. "Ah. The shopping district. Wait. Why were you at the shopping district?" I question Tohru. "I was off getting more ingredients silly. I was actually going to ask you if you could come with me shopping" Tohru says.

"If I could go with you? Let me think about" I say. I was wondering if I should go or not. But since I have nothing to do than just watch TV. I gave her my answer. "Well since I have nothing to do. Yeah, I guess I could go" I say. "Alright! Lets go right now! There's a surprise I have to show you!" Tohru exclaims. _'A surprise? I wonder what could be the surprise?'_ I thought to myself. We then head off shopping.

Time Skip...

We then made it to the shopping district with my costume on. I was looking around the place since I don't really go to this part of City Z. "So Tohru. What's the surprise you were talking about?" I question Tohru. "Oh right! Follow me and i'll show you" Tohru says as I follow her. We then go towards a guy whos selling fish. "Ah. Tohru, welcome back. I see you brought a friend with you. Who is he?" The guy says. "He's my master. His name is Saitama" Tohru says. "H-hello" I said awkwardly. "What an interesting fellow you are. What can I get you Tohru?" The guy asks Tohru. "Umm... Sardines and dried Mackerel, two of each please" Tohru says to the guy. "Ok. Here you go Tohru" The guy says. "Here. Let me get some money to pay" I say to the guy. "Oh. No need. It's on the house"

...Huh?

"Wait, on the house? Are you sure you don't want me to pay?" I ask the guy. "I'm positive. Although, if one you came back. You will have to pay. But the fish will cost cheaper for you guys" The guy says. "Oh. Well thank you I guess" I responded. Me and Tohru said our goodbyes to the man before we left to go home. I then grab Tohru's hand to make sure she doesn't kill anyone since i'm the only one she trust, I think.

"Saitama. I want to ask you something" Tohru says. "Hm? Well what is it?" I ask Tohru. "Is it ok for me to look around the city?" Tohru says. "Well, I did see you can socialize with other people. Well ok, you can look around the city for a bit" I said. "Thank you Saitama! And don't worry, i'll come back soon" Tohru says. "Well ok. See ya later Tohru" I said. "You too Saitama!" Tohru says before flying off. "Ok then. It's time to watch some TV before something happens"

(N/A POV)

As Saitama left, some people saw Tohru fly off into the sky. They ask questions like 'Did a girl in a cosplay fly off?' or 'Was that a monster I saw'. But in the crowd, there was a little girl who was stalking them. Only she knew the truth. "Lady Tohru... I promise i'll get you back home" The little girl says quietly.

Time skip...

(Saitama's POV)

As I was laying on my bed watching some TV. I got interrupted by a knock on my door. I thought it would be Tohru but if it were her, she would have opened the door. So I walked to the door to see who it was. When I opened the door expecting someone. But I saw no one until I looked down and saw a little girl with lavender hair, blue eyes, and... horns? _'Ok, maybe I should let her in before asking questions_' I thought. "Um... Come in"

Time skip...

_'Ok so I let a little girl come inside my apartment. But who is she? She has horns so she could be Tohru's friend... You know what. I just going to break this awkward silence' _I thought to myself. "Um... what's your na...

Break up with Lady Tohru

"Hm? Excuse me?" I said. "I know everything. You seduced her with your body!" She said. "What?" I replied. "You Perverted EGG!" She exclaims. "I think You misunderstood something" "Break up with HER! Give HER back!" She desperately says while hitting me. "Woah, calm down!"

*Creaking door...

"Saitama! I'm back and I brought more ingredients for u...

"... Um Tohru, is there wrong?" "Saitama, are you CHEATING ON ME!" "Tohru what are you talking about?" "Lady Tohru!" "Kanna!?"

Time skip...

"Kanna, how the heck did you found us?" Tohru ask Kanna. "I saw your bless spell on a cloudy day. I sensed magic from it" Kanna replies. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot you blasted the clouds away" I say. "Lady Tohru, why are you living like this. Let's go back together. We need you" Kanna says to Tohru. "... I'm not going back" Tohru says. "What, why?" Kanna ask Tohru.

"Because... IM CRAZY IN LOVE WITH SAITAMA!" Tohru exclaims. "Don't day that so seriously!" I replied. "I knew it! I saw you on a date near the shops! Holding hands together! You pervert!" Kanna says. I then see Tohru giggling while blushing ."That's nothing to be proud about Tohru!" I say loudly. "DIE!" Kanna says while repeatedly hitting me.

*Huff *Huff *Huff *Huff

*Nyah Ne ne

"Kanna, what happened to you? You're practically weak" Tohru ask Kanna. "Lady Tohru, your lucky. There's hardly any mana in this world" Kanna replies. _'Wait, since there's hardly any mana in this world, which is probably magic, and she's really weak. Does that mean she has no way back home?' _"Kanna, you said there's hardly any mana in this world. Does that mean you have no way back home?"

"What? No, shut up" Kanna replies. "But you didn't answer my question. Am I right or wrong?" I say to Kanna. Kanna then was scared when I got close to her face saying "Look at me in the eyes Kanna. Tell me if I'm right or wrong". "Saitama, your blank eyes are scary" Tohru says.

"Ok Kanna, please honestly what you're up to. If you're after Saitama, give it up" "Tohru, just shut up for a bit" I say to Tohru. "The truth is..." "You got exiled for pulling pranks" Tohru blankly says. "Pulling pranks?" "Kanna loves to pull pranks" Tohru says. "So in other words. This is basically her time out" I said. "Something like that. She can't go back until she reflects on what she did. So I can't even send her back" Tohru says. "But she's alone and has nowhere to go because she's new to this world, just like you" I say and Tohru replies with a "Yep"

"Hey Kanna. If you have nowhere to go, do you wanna stay with me?" I ask Kanna. "H-humans... I cant trust them! There're always plotting something! They will use me!" Kanna exclaims until I pat her head. "What you said is true. You can use that in any world. But you have to earn their trust. And when you do, you build a bond with that specific species. Look Kanna. I'm not asking you to be my friend. But let's be together. That's all I'm asking"

"Ah... Okay"

(Tohru's POV)

When I saw Kanna give Saitama a chance. I knew that I have fallen in love with the right person. I'm really glad that I did.

Next day...

"Hey Saitama, is it okay for me to introduce Kanna around the this world?" I ask Saitama. "Hm... yeah sure. She does need to know how this world functions" Saitama replies. "Okay thanks! Let's go Kanna!" "Okay Lady Tohru" Kanna replies. And after that, I took Kanna to look around the world so at least she familiar with this world.

(N/A POV)

Saitama was now home alone in his apartment. Saitama decides to go water his plant cactus that he has on his balcony. _'Dawn. __A lot__ has __happened__ these couple of days__. First I met a dragon who hated me but then becomes my maid out of love and then I have another dragons living with me but is a little girl. Makes me wonder what's going to happen next'_

*Bzzzzz *SWAT

_'Okay then, I killed a mosquito. Guess I'll go back ins..._

*Bzzzzz *SWAT *Bzzzzzz *SWAT *Bzzzzz *SWAT!

*Bzzzzzz

_'GODDAMMIT, THIS MOSQUITO!' _Saitama angrily thinks. _~"The massive outbreak of mosquitoes is spreading confusion" "I'm an indoor person. But think of the poor children playing outside!" "What is the cause?" "Today our guest is , an author and mosquito expert" "Thank you for having me. It is my conclusion that the mosquitoes this year are a new species. So I cannot say no more" "__Then get out of here!"~ _A TV says out loud. "Huh? Hey... massive out break? Aw man..." _~"We interrupt with breaking news! A massive swarm of mosquitoes is approaching City Z! Residents are advised to stay indoors! Disaster Level: __DEMON! __Attacks have turned livestock into mummies! Contact with the swarm means certain death!" "We have footage! It's like wind boren sand!"~_

"City Z!? That's here! Better close the windows!" Saitama says to himself. While he does that, on the other side of City Z. There is a large humanoid mosquito surrounded by mosquitoes. "Aw. What's with you guys that nearly isn't enough. Go suck more!" The mosquito girl says to the mosquitoes. As they fly off to get more blood, something happens.

*Bam!

_"What happened? Severel mosquitoes have just died?" _The mosquito girl thought to her self. Then a stranger speaks up "I see. You have swarms of mosquitoes suck blood and take it for yourself. Supposing you control them with some sort of signal... if I eliminate you, their master... will this unsightly swarm also disappear?" The stranger says. "Heh... Here come dinner! Suck him dry!"

*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

*BAM!

"I'm exterminating you. Don't move!" The stranger says who is now revealed to be a cyrborg with blond hair. "TeeHeeHee... exterminating... me? Haha..."

Time skip...(if you've saw the anime or read the manga, you know what happens, I'm not going to explain it since it would take to long)

"It's no use..." The cyborg says. _'So many... If they sucked the blood from the whole town or even an boarder area... Blood is more than mere food for her. They are still gathering. It seems like the sooner I finish, the better' _The cyborg thinks to himself until.

"WAIT! THIS ISNT OVER BETWEEN US YOU DAMN MOSQUITO!" Saitama yells out loud. '_Who's that guy!?' _The cyborg thinks to himself. "Woah! What's that cloud!? Something's swarming around!? Mosquitoes? Whoa..." Saitama says. "You there. Evacuate the area. That swarm has a will. If it notices you, you will be attacked" The cyborg says. "Seriously? That sounds dangerous, you should get out of here"

*VROOOM *KABOOM

"She talks, so I thought she possessed human intelligence... But she is a bug. Mosquitoes are easy to burn, but she sent them against me anyway. OH NO! THAT MAN GOT CAUGHT IN THE BLAST!" The cyborg says out loud worriedly. "Whew! Thanks man! You're amazing! What was that? Talk about a Bug Zapper. Kapssshhh... that was a joke about bugs" Saitama says while naked. But the cyborg looks surprised, not because Saitama is naked, it's because he somehow survived the blast, not looking worried or weak.

"Hahahahaha! I had no use for them anymore! You idiots! After all... look how strong I've become" The mosquito girl says while slice opening the cyborgs torso. The cyborg tried to attack her but he was to slow. The mosquito girl then slashes on his arm and eye. The cyborg felt useless. "Ahhahahahahhahaha! That punch wouldn't kill a mosquito! Hahaha! So fragile! Next time I'll take your head!" The mosquito girl says.

'_I've underestimated her! The more blood she absorbs... the stronger she becomes! I cannot win! I have no other choice then to self-destruct. Forgive me professor...' _The cyborg thought to himself. Before the cyborg could self destruct, before the mosquito girl could attack, Saitama comes out of nowhere and slaps her.

"Bugs, there're dumb" Saitama says. The cyborg looks really surprised of what just happened. He then ask the man "Wait!" "Huh?" "I am a lone cyborg fighting for justice! I am called Genos! Please tell me your name!" "Huh? It's Saitama" "Take me as your disciple!" "Oh, ok... Huh?"

"SAITAMA! Me and Kanna heard the news! We came as fast as we coul... Huh?" Tohru says while blushing and covering Kannas eyes. "Um... I can explain"


	5. Chapter 4

**(N/A POV)**

It has just turned morning in City Z. But it seems like there is someone in front of Saitamas apartment. Turns out that someone is Genos. "Master!" Genos calls Saitama. We then see Saitama opening the door. "...you seriously came? Um,your name was..." "It is Genos Master Saitama" "Would you stop calling me master?" "Teacher!" "Don't call me that either"

**(Saitama's POV)**

Me and Genos were in the living room sitting down. Tohru then came and gave Genos tea. "Drink up and then leave... I don't need a disciple. Besides, I'm already taking care of two people. So I'm pretty much full in my hands" I said hoping Genos would just take my advice. "Hey you're healed up?" I ask Genos. "Yes. Most of my body is a machine, so if I have the parts..." "You're weird" "What kind of parts are you using master?" "I don't use any!" "What? What about you skin colored armor on your head?" "Yeah, that's just my skin dude" "Impossible. That would mean you went bald young, but..." **"IM BALD! SO SHUT UP! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!?" **"Me? You wish to know about me?" "Uh... no"

"Four years ago, I was a normal human being until I was about 15. I lived a peaceful life and relatively happy life together with my family murmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmumurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmumurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmumurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmurmumurmurmurmurmurmur"

"Godammit! Saitama make him shut up" Tohru says with her teeth grinding together with a vane popping out of her head. I was also doing the same. "Professor kuseno..." **"KNOCK IT OFF! SHORTEN THAT TO 20 WORDS OR LESS AND TRY AGAIN!" **"My apologies master" "Whew... thank goodness Saitama made that cyborg shut up" Tohru says.

"Master... Here's the shorten version. Teach me the way to become strong like you!" Genos says. "Hmm... Genos" "YES MASTER!" "How old are you?" "IM 19 MASTER!" "You're young. You could surpass me" "REALLY!?" "I'm 25 now. But I started training when I was 22... I'll teach you... but it's going to be hard... can you handle it?" I ask Genos. "YES!" Genos exclaims.

After Genos said that, both Tohru and Genos started acting weird**. **"I detecting something approaching... at high speed" "Me too... could it be after Saitama?" _'This guys freaky and Tohru is acting more strange' _I thought to myself.

***KRASH!**

"KEH HEH HEH... MY NAME IS..." ***KRNCH *SPLAT **"PAY FOR THE CEILING!" I said out loud. "Lady Tohru, Saitama, what was that loud noise?" Kanna said from the other room. "It was nothing Kanna! Hold on, let me teach you something about this world!" Tohru says while dashing off to where Kanna is. "Master... there are more outside" Genos says as there's a weird slug thing and giant frog outside. "Master... let me ha..." "You ruined my ceiling!" "Never mind..."

**(N/A POV)**

They thought they've got all the monsters until Saitama was grabbed by the foot and was pulled through the ground. "M-MASTER!" "I feel like a plant..." ***BOOM **"_I detect a high level of energy. Are you a cyborg too_?" The huge cyborg says to Genos. "_You are not my target_"_ 'A cyborg, I can't believe it' _"_You are in my way!_" The huge cyborg says. He then uses his left hook on Genos, but Genos blocked the attack. "I want... to ask you a few -things" Genos says.

Then there was a laugh where Saitama was and it turns out out to be a huge bipedal lion. "Master!" Genos exclaims. 'He's stuck!' "He can't move his legs or hands! Great job, Ground Dragon!" The lion says. Then a giant mole comes out of the ground who has Japanese writing on their torso. "We don't want you putting up a fight" Ground Dragon says. "MAST..." Genos was about to say until the huge cyborg grabs him. Genos counter attacks the cyborg with a huge fire blast, blasting the huge cyborg a few blocks away and through buildings. "Master!..." Genos says as he was running to Saitama. That was until the huge cyborg returns with a blast on the ground. "_The science of house of evolution have created me! I am Armored Gorilla! Your attacks will not work on me!" _"What? The house of evolution? What do they want with master?" "_That is none of your business! We destroy any who resist! I must destroy you!"_

We then see the lion looking a Saitama looking pissed. "Hey jerko! What wrong with your face?" ***YAWN **"What!? Why you..." "It's comfortably cool yet warm down here. I got sleepy so let me be would ya?" "Gahahahaha... I don't think you understand the situation! I'll piece both you eyes so you can't resist!" The lion says while putting his claws in front of Saitamas eyes. "Okay, enough with the jokes" Saitama says getting out of the ground with an ease. "Nows the time if you wanna apologize" Saitama says while the Beast King and GD looked confused. "H-he got out!?" GD says terrified.

"Hmph... Fine" "Aw man... Now I got some dirt in my belt" **"I'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF THE BEAST KING! LION SLASH!"** The Beast King yells out while slashing all over the place trying to hit Saitama. The Beast Kings slash move has destroyed multiple buildings, some have almost hit Saitama's apartment. Then the two weird slug and frog monsters woke up with the slug thing asking if the frog if he's ok. Until they got slashed by the Beast King's claws. **"OUTTA MY WAY WEAKLINGS!"** The Beast King says while still trying to land a hit on Saitama. **"GWAHAHA... THAT'S THE LAW OF THE JUNGLE AND YOU'RE NEXT! YOU WON'T GET AWAY" **The Beast King says. He then bulges up growing bigger and stronger with a mighty roar. **"LION SLASH: METEOR POWER SHOWER!**" The Beast King yells out with a bunch more slashes going around. "Wait! Don't kill him now!" GD says out loud.

We then see Saitama dodging every slash with an ease. He then has his fist out, ready to attack the Beast King. "CONSECUTIVE NORMAL PUNCHES!" Saitama says out loud while punching the Beast Kings upper body multiple times. We see the Beast Kings blood and guts flying all over the place and then they all fall down. GD was then watching confused of what happened. Saitama then lands on the ground looking where the Beast King was. Then giving GD a dead glare. GD was terrified, he saw what happened to the Beast King, and now he's next. The only thing he could come up with is to dig his way out of the situation. "Oh" Saitama says while getting ready to dig to GD. "Wait! Saitama!" "Huh?" "Let me take care of this!"

We then see GD digging underground trying to escape from Saitama. _'I n-never heard about that! I'm getting out of here!'. _Just before GD could escape, he was then found by Tohru with the creepiest face shes ever made that yells '**RAPE**!'.

"**AHHHH!**" "Found you~" **"NOOO. I-IMPOSSIBLE!"**. Tohru then punches GD so hard, she made an explosion on the surface while also launching GD into the air dead. "That's what you get for messing with Saitama!" Tohru yells out angrily. "Phew... Now that situation is taken care of. Where is that annoying cyborg?" "He's over with the Gorilla" Saitama says pointing towards where Genos is looking at the Armoured Gorilla sitting down defeated.

"Answer my questions or die! You choose" Genos says with his hand getting ready to blast the Armored Gorilla. "_You are the one who will die fool. I am the house of evolutions third strongest. You will never beat the Beast King! He is the second strongest! He will destroy you!_" The Armoured Gorilla says. "You mean **this guy**?" Saitama says with Tohru holding the Beast King eye. "I think he does Master" Genos says waiting for a reply from the Armored Gorilla "... Um... Sorry about all that. I'll tell you everything, so go easy on me!" "Hey, you're talking normal!" "Sorry... I was trying to be cool"

"Ok, so let me explain..." "Oh! Before you do. Please shorten it to 20 words or less" "My master is a very busy man. So do as he pleads" Genos threatens the Gorilla. "Ok so in other words... Our boss who is a scientist that uses evolution in his research is very interested of your body" "... Sorry but i'm not into dudes" "That is not what he meant Master. He plans to use your superhuman physiology for his research in evolution. If we let him go, he will send more assassins. We cannot allow them to run free. So next time, we must initiate the attack!" "Yeah, let's go" Saitama says seriously.

"All right, let's... Huh! Right now!?" Genos asked. "Yeah. Tomorrow's bargain day. So I can't go then. And Tohru" "Yeah Saitama" "What happened with Kanna, did you make her go to sleep?" "Yeah I did!" "Cool. At least I don't have to worry about involving Kanna in a situation we are in" Saitama says. _'Uh-oh. I better report this to the pro...' _"Hey you" "Gah! Y-yes!?" "I need to ask you a few questions. Was the house of evolution involved in any cyborg activities around four years ago? How many of you are there? In the past, did you destroy many towns?" Genos asks the Gorilla. "I don't know, but i'm the house of evolution's only combat cyborg" The gorilla replied.

**Four hours later...**

**(Saitama's POV)**

"I did not think we would run the whole way. Is there another way?" I ask Genos and Tohru. "Can't you fly Saitama?" "I'm human, I can't fly!" I said to Tohru. "It's impressive that you can arrive on time. You are a true hero!" "No, i'm actually always late" I said to Genos. After a few seconds, we finally arrived. "We have arrived at the place the Gorilla mentioned. This is... THE HOUSE OF EVOLUTION!" Genos says out loud. "Alright. I guess we just have to go inside and talk to them. Tohru or Genos, can you sense who is inside" "I sense no one inside Saitama" Well I guess we can go ho..."

***BOOM!**

"Um... What gives man?" "What? I thought this was the most efficient way to dispose them" "Yeah but Tohru said she sensed no one in there. They might of also made preparations for us. That was mean of you" I said. As we walk around the destroyed the building, I saw a small hidden door on the ground. "Look what I found!" I said as i opened the strange door. "It leads underground" I said. "Should we go inside Master/Saitama?" "Um. Sure you two"

**Time skip...**

"This underground base sure is spacious. I'm getting excited!" I said. ***Beep *Beep.** "Im picking up some life forms ahead... All the same? Are they clones?" Genos said. "!... Master, two life forms are headed this way!" Genos said. Tohru then grasps my arm sort of terrified of what is to come. I hear noises of something possibly big running. Then when it came, it was some type of weird brown beetle thing.

"Oh there they are! There are three of them! Which one is it!" "Uhh... The o-one in the m-middle" "Then you don't need the one on the left and the right!" The beetle thing says. The thing then proceeds to slam Genos and Tohru heads against the wall. Making their heads stuck. "Genos? Tohru? What the... hey..." I said to myself. "I am Carnage Kabuto! And i've got a battle test room! Lets fight!" "You've turn Genos and Tohru into modern art! Fights on!"

**Time skip...**

"Big aint it!? It's the biggest place in the facility! This is where we test to see whos fit for battle! Let the killing be..." Before Carnage Kabuto could say it was about say, a fire blast came out of nowhere directly hitting Carnage Kabutos face. "Huh? You're still alive?" Carnage Kabuto says. "I'm alive too! Get him Genos!" "Right!" Genos says. He then launches himself towards Carnage Kabuto. **"MACHINE GUN BLOWS!"** Genos exclaims with him punching Carnage multiple times. But it didn't seem to affect carnage, so carnage decides to punch Genos to the ground and kick him towards me. Ouch, that must've hurt. "Genos!" M-master..." "Look, you lost. Your face is broken for pete sake!" "He... I..." "Don't push yourself" I said to Genos trying to make him calm down. But it didn't work as Genos used his blast to hit carnage. Carnage counter attacks the blast by using his breath.

"He repelled it with his breath!? Impossible!" Genos exclaims as his blasts hits him. Oh shit. "Genos! Are you ok!?" "Y-yes" "No, that head is not right! You have an afro!" I say to Genos. "Mwahaha!" "Why you... Tohru, take care of Genos!" I called Tohru. "Now I'm really looking forward to this!" "Is that so... Then bring it on! Gimme all you got!" Carnage says. I then walk towards Carnage looking serious as this could be the fight Im been looking for. "Oh... I know... I know... You're supposed to be strong are you!" "Don't disappoint me, ya hear? You're this places ultimate weapon right? You're clearly different from the others this morning. You're positively brimming with confidence" I say. Carnage then runs sideways fast and goes behind me to punch me. But before he could, he flies away from me terrified. That's strange, we haven't even started landing hits. "Huh?" I say confused of what he's doing. **"YOUUUU! HOW DID YOU GET THAT STRONG!?"** "... So you want to know too, huh? Okay, fine. Genos, Tohru. You two listen up too" I said. "Wait, I want to know too" "Um, who are you?" "Im " "Alright then, you listen up too"

**(N/A POV)**

"Listen up. What matters is continuing this hard training menu" Saitama says. _'Training? Not surgical modifications, genetic manipulation, or a secret drug!?' 'What kind of training?' _Carnage and Genus think to themselves. "Listen up you two, you must stick with it, no matter what. I was able to get this strong in three years. **ONE HUNDRED PUSHUPS. ONE HUNDRED SITUPS. ONE HUNDRED SQUATS. AND A 10 KILOMETER RUN. EVERYDAY!"** Saitama exclaims out loud. "Also, eat three meals a day, even a banana will do for breakfast. To train, you must not use heat or cold conditioner. One year later, I noticed a change. I was bald, and i've gotten stronger. In other words, you have to train so hard you lose your hair. That's the only way to get strong. Human strength lies within the ability to change yourself. The same could be said for dragons" Saitama says. _'W-what did he says?' 'I-s he... serious?' _Carnage and Genus think to themselves. _'Saitama's training,was all that!?' _"Master... you are... **SO FULL OF CRAP!"** "Huh?" "That is just regular strength training! It is not even that hard! I-I want to become stronger! I didn't come for jokes! Your strength is clearly from more than physical training! I want to know what it is" Genos exclaims. "As I hate to admit this, I am on Genos's side. Your training just sounds so pathetic. Please just tell us the truth" Tohru says. "Guys... say what you all can say... but there **isn't **anything else. That's how I literally got strong" Saitama says.

"Oh, I see how it is..." "Carnage Kabuto? Don't do it... Are going to fly out of control again?" Dr Genus says worriedly. **"Fine, don't tell us your secret! Im stronger than you anyway!"** Carnage says angrily. He was then growing bigger, just like the Beast King. The only difference is his color changes from brown to green and purple. **"Now you're making me mad, so i'm going to kill you little by little!"** Carnage says as his transformation is done, AKA Carnage Mode. **"Ahh... When i'm like this, I lose all reason for a week! My fighting instincts stay on edge! After I kill you, I'll head into town and rampage until next saturday! IF YOU'RE A STRONG HERO, THEN STOP ME!"** Carnage says loudly.

He then proceeds to punch Saitama's face and slamming him to the ground, creating a crater. He then jumps high into the air and slams himself to the ground to hit Saitama. But Saitama jumps out the way. _'No way... It can't be...' _**"SAITAMA!" **'_Master!?' _Genos thought to himself. Carnage comes out of the ground angry and punching Saitama multiple times. _'Uh oh...' _**"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"** _'In carnage mode, he rages like this for a week!? Until next saturday!?' _Saitama thinks to himself. _'Its over... No one in this world can stop him!' _ thinks to himself proudly. Carnage punches Saitama in the face even harder. _'Which means... Which means...'_

***BWOOOOSH "TODAY'S BARGAIN DAY AT THE SUPERMARKET!"**

_'W-what incredible power!' _ thinks to himself shocked. Shocked that Saitama was able to kill his strongest monster he's ever created with one punch (Which is to be expected). **"GWAAHH! I'VE SCREWED UP!"** "What does he mean by that?" "I think he means this" Tohru says while giving a piece of a magazine that includes a really good supermarket discount sale. "Huh!?"

"Wait a minute. Master, the sale ends at the end the day" "Which means there's enough time Saitama!" "Whoa! You serious!? Why didn't you say so! C'mon guys lets go!

***BOOM**

_'I think i'm done with experimenting. I'm changing myself instead' _ thinks to himself as he sees a giant hole Saitama has created with a simple punch.

**The next day...**

"Uhh... I wanna play!" Kanna says. "What about the game I gave you?" "I'm bored with it" Kanna says. "Kanna is a child, after all. She wants to exercise her body to the fullest" "Huh? When I was a kid, I liked playing video games a lot" "Well then, Kanna, do you want to play with me outside today?" Tohru ask Kanna. Kanna then responds with a 'Yeah' with her hands in the air. "Would you like to come too, Saitama? No, please Come!" "Hmm... Nah I'm too tired"

We then go to Saitama in the air grabbed by Tohru in her dragon form. _'Goddammit!'_

**Time skip...**

"Umm... Tohru, where the heck are we?" "I don't know. I just landed in a big open field that looked nice" Tohru says. Saitama then sits down on the grass. "Well whatever. I'll just sit here watching you guys. And when you're done, return us to City Z" "Oh well. Okay, shall we play by ourselves Kanna?" "Yeah" Kanna responds to Tohru. _'Okay then, all I have to do is watch them play. Even though they are dragons from another world. But i'm curious of how they play'_

***BOOOM**

"Huh!?" Saitama says confused of what just happened. Turns out, it was Tohru and Kanna who caused the explosion. Both of them were just trying to push each other with both of their hands grasping each other. Tohru then tries to slash Kanna with her hands, but Kanna dodges the attack and throws her into the air. Kanna then creates a ball of electricity with the grasps of her hands. She then blasts the attack towards Tohru, but Tohru deflects the attack. Tohru creates a ball of flames in her mouth and tries to laser blast Kanna. Kanna dodges the attack but the attack creates an explosion. They both then stand apart staring at each other with destruction in the back.

"Woah! Woah! Woah" "Huh? I thought you were just going to watch us Saitama?" "How can I watch when you two are trying to kill each other!" "Oh no. We were just roughhousing a little bit is all" "Yeah. You're acting strange Saitama" "Shoot, i'm at an disadvantage!" "Oh! I bet you want to join in, too, right, Saitama?" "Um... Maybe?" "Oohh! Saitama actually wants to join us!" "But I don't want to play" "Huh?" "I want spar with you Tohru. I'm just not sure if Kanna could join us since I don't think she's that powerful" "Okay! But what are the rules?" "Well, the rules could be is to try to make one person give up" "Alright then! It's settled. Kanna, do you mind sitting all the way over there" "Okay" "Shall we start Saitama?" "Hold on. Let me get my costume"

**Few minutes later...**

Tohru and Saitama walk away from each other and look at each other. "Ready when you are Tohru" "Right" Tohru says. A few seconds pass by before Tohru makes a move by trying to claw Saitama but Saitama dodges quickly. Tohru comes back with trying to kick him fast, but Saitama obviously dodges. She then goes in the air and fire breaths at Saitama. But he was just running. She then decides to use her magic to create pillars out of the ground to stop Saitama. But he just side steps to avoid them. She then tries to ram into Saitama to hopefully hit Saitama. Saitama obviously dodges. She then did the only thing she thinks could at least hit him. She then creates a ball of flames that is the size of a two story house. **"TAKE THIS! HAH!" **She says as Tohru launches the ball of flames towards Saitama. Saitama sees this and does the only the thing he could do.

...

He just punches it. "Normal punch!" Saitamas says as he punches it. When he did, his punch created an explosion that created a really strong wind that it launched Kanna off the ground and goes a few meters away. But with Tohru, she got launched into the air fell back done to the ground hard. "Ow!" Kanna and Tohru said. "Oops. I guess I did an accident"

**Time skip...**

"Um, I'm sorry for what I did a few moments ago. I guess I didn't know I put that much force into it" Saitama says. Kanna and Tohru are on the ground groaning with a lot of pain they've had. "Ow, it's alright Saitama. I guess I was a little into the spar" Tohru says with pain. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Kanna, I thought you can't use your powers" "Well, Kannas powers are electricity. That's why in the morning, you saw Kanna plug her tail in the hole" Tohru explained to him. Saitama responded "Ah, that makes sense" and goes to his bed. "Well, that was entertaining" "Yeah, it was mister Saitama" Kanna responded.

The Tv then reports a monster roaming in City Z destroying large parts of the city. "Well, I'll be back in a few minutes" Saitama says and goes to open the door. "Mister Saitama, where are you going?" Kanna ask. "Hm? I'm off to work" "I want to come with you!" Kanna says. "Kanna, you have things to do with me today, remember?" "Things to do?" "Well, I didn't have that much time to introduce Kanna to everything in this world. So I decided to try that again. Hopefully with no distractions!" "Huh? You will?" Saitama responds. Kanna then grabs Saitamas body saying "No! I want to go with Mister Saitama!" "She's suddenly attached to me. It's only been three days since I've meet her" "If you keep this up, I'll break you!" Tohru says. Saitama then goes outside saying "I'm off" with Tohru responding "Good luck!".

"Alright Kanna, I've already what this world looks like! Now it's time to teach you common sense" "What kind of common sense?" "With starters, I'll teach you what not to do in this world" "Oohh".

**Time skip...**

"Keep an eye out on traffic lights at all times, otherwise you'll get squashed by those cars!" "That's what those iron boxes are called? Lady Tohru, you're pretty smart!" Kanna says while Tohru is fluttered by her words. "But how do they move around?" "Uh... Probably with magic. Apparently you need a device called a license for them" Tohru says with that sentence being half true. "Does Saitama have that? A license? I'd love to ride a car!" "From what I can understand, Saitama doesn't possess one and doesn't have a car. He said it would be too expensive to afford a car and to keep one" "Hm, it seems like power comes with a cost in every world. But wouldn't be easier if he had you carry him? Why doesn't Mister Saitama do that?" "Great question" Tohru says.

**Time skip...**

**"AAAHHHHH!" "Oh my god! What is that thing!?" "Oh god! EVERYONE RUN!". **We see some citizens running away from a huge monster destroying the city but before they could get out, the monster have already killed most of them. This creature was a strange one. It was a shark with legs and along side with it were a bunch of salmon monsters following the shark. "Ahaha ha haha! Great job henchmen! We are showing these surface dwellers that we are the dominant species! Now, our next step is to do a 'say it with me'... **MASS EXTINCTION!"**

"You sure you want to do that?" "Huh? Who said that!?" "It was me you fish" The shark hears the human say. He looks to see where the human could and sees Saitama on top of a building. "If you killed every human on this planet, what would you get from it?" "Why should I know! This is our bosses orders! Henchman, kill that human!" The shark ordered the salmon. It tries to grab Saitama, but Saitama punches the thing. "Huh!?" "Look, can you not destroy the surface? I don't want to get involved in a fight!" Saitama ask the shark. "Heh, no way I would do that. But if you want that to happen, you're going to have to fight my army! Henchmen, **ATTACK!"**

**Time skip...**

"For real!? That is hilarious!" A young man says while talking on the phone. "What's he saying?" "Magic words. You can get through most conversations using those phrases"

**Time skip...**

Tohru and Kanna arrived at a park with a little people. "What's that over there?" Kanna asks and pointing to a seesaw. _'I don't know? A tool children play with? How do they play? It looks like it uses the principle of levers, but...' _"Oh! It's a training device for catapults!" "Oohh" "This is how human children learn the means of combatting monsters in the skies!" "Oohh"

Tohru shows Kanna a few food stands like crepe and ice cream with Kanna enjoying them. They spent the whole day with Tohru teaching Kanna about this world.

**Few hours later...**

We see Kanna and Tohru sitting on a bench watching some people peacefully walking by with no problems. "This world is peaceful Lady Tohru" "It is, isn't it" "Are there dragons here other than visitors and monsters?" "No, it seems there aren't. I don't know if they went extinct or moved away" "Is it bad resort to my original form?" "No, its not. Just as long you don't get seen by people or else they will think you're a monster. Have you learned how to use 'perception blocking' yet Kanna?" "No" "That's okay! Besides, it's not like it there was any real reason to need it anyway!" Tohru replies to Kanna.

"Lady Tohru" "Yes ma'am?" "Why did you decide to stay here in this world?" Kanna asks Tohru. Tohru was then surprised you this question looking a bit sad. "All the rumors say that you died. I was happy to find out they were wrong" "... To be honest, I came to this world just to escape. I was on the verge of death when I got here, but Saitama saved me" "Saitama?" "I decided to repay him by being his personal live-in maid. Meanwhile, I let people think I was dead, I told a handful of dragons about my survival, like Miss Lucoa and Mister Fafnir" Tohru replies. "Thats neat! You're like a retiree" "Heheheheh. I guess I kind of am. You what's funny Kanna?". Tohru then gets her nose to touch Kannas nose. "I'm very happy right at this moment" "Yeah" Kanna says. Tohru then gets up and turns to Kanna saying "Come on Kanna! There's gotta be more stuff you don't know about!?" "Hm? I'd like to see Saitamas work!" "Oh. Umm... I don't think he's at work anymore. I'm pretty sure he's at home waiting for us. Well let's go home Kanna!"

**Time skip...**

"Hey Saitama! We're back!" "Oh, hey guys! I made some sea food. You wanna eat?" "Yeah!" Kanna and Tohru said excitedly.

**Time skip...**

"Good night guys!" "Night Saitama!" Tohru replies while turning off the lights.

'_I have to say... today was pretty interesting... And when they were gone... I felt lonely... I guess my emotions are coming back... But slowly like a snail... Cant wait to see what's going to happen tomorrow... Oh shit... I forgot to go to the bathroom'_


	6. Announcement

Ok, so I originally wanted to finish chapter five again with some improvements and at the end, I was going to announce something and ask a few questions. Then I decided against that. I already want to get to the end. So here's the announcement. I am going to rewrite this whole fanfic. Some of you might be asking (Which is probably no one) why am I going to rewrite my fanfic? Well, I've always wanted to rewrite this fanfic ever since I published chapter 2. When I reread my fanfic, I noticed a lot of flaws like grammar errors and paragraphs that don't make sense, but I knew there was something more. Then I finally saw criticism for my fanfic over at Wattpad and took note of what they said. I told them that everything they said was true and I'm going to improve. So, since I'm now done talking about that, I will say that I'm going to have a new writing style and have more creativity in it instead of a copy and paste of MKDM and OPM. Now that I'm done talking about the announcements, let's get to the next section. The questions

So, you might be asking, what kind of questions am I going to talk about? Well the questions I'm going to be asking are for the story. Questions I can't make myself since I'm a fucking overthinking idoit. Alright, first question, do you guys want Genos to stay in this fanfic? I ask this because Tohru and Genos are similar in ways if you think about it. There both obsessed with Saitama (Though Tohru's resean is Lust or Love, while Genos's resean is to study him.) and Genos is sort of like a maid which is Tohru's job. Now, the second question, should Tohru join the Hero Association? You may already might know why I ask this so I'm not going to explain. And now for the last question, should Shouta and Saikawa be included? Not going to explain again. So yeah, that's all I wanted to ask.

Now this is the last thing I'll say before I go. I'll be this fanfic up for 2 days, so I hope you guys enjoy them while it lasts. That is all from me.


End file.
